Effacer l'historique
by Emy64
Summary: Jim Moriarty ne faisait pas d'erreur. Jamais. Sauf ce jour-là. Il avait sous-estimé Sherlock et il payait chèrement son erreur. Mais fort de cette expérience, et avec Sherlock désormais tout près de lui, il était maintenant libre de réécrire l'histoire, et d'apprendre des choses sur lui-même, d'admettre un sentiment, cette faiblesse qu'il voulait transformer en force.
1. Chapter 1

Pov Jim

J'adorais la vue de mon bureau. Ce n'était pas pour rien que je l'avais choisie… Si Mycroft déclenchait une guerre, j'étais certain d'en être averti sinon par mes taupes, au moins par la circulation. Excellent moyen de connaitre l'impact d'une action sur la capitale anglaise. Et justement en ce moment on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un avait donné un coup de pied dans la fourmilière… L'explosion avait bien eu lieu, et les gens savaient déjà… Noël était gâché dans l'esprit des petits et des grands… Parfait… J'adorais ce chaos, c'était distrayant…

_ Monsieur ?

Et ça c'était la confirmation dont je n'avais pas vraiment besoin. Mais bon, c'était toujours satisfaisant.

_ C'est fait ? Comment Sherlock a réagi ? Je suis sûr qu'il devait être furieux d'être arrivé trop tard…

Un coup d'œil jeté par-dessus mon épaule pour Moran, pas plus. Mon bras droit était d'un ennui mortel. Efficace, ça personne ne pouvait le nier, mais pas vraiment un bout en train.

_ A vrai dire, il est arrivé juste à temps Monsieur.

_ Pour regarder le bâtiment s'écrouler ? Encore plus rageant, ricanais-je.

Je secouais la tête, hilare. Avec un peu de chance les caméras de sécurité de notre Londres paranoïaque avaient capturé son expression. Quel délice ce serait de posséder cet enregistrement…

_ Il était dans le bâtiment quand la bombe a explosé, annonça Moran.

Mon amusement mourut aussitôt. Je me tendis comme un arc en me tournant vers mon homme de main. Mes veines dégueulaient la lave, mais il n'en avait pas l'air affecté, il ne pressentait pas le danger.

_ Répète-moi ça !tonnais-je.

_ Il était dans le bâtiment lors de l'explosion.

_ Pourquoi suis-je entouré d'incapables ?! Une seule fois je vous confie Sherlock et ça vous suffit pour tout foirer !

Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Dans le bâtiment ? La bombe l'avait forcément soufflé tout entier, alors Sherlock… Sherlock ne savait pas quand la bombe allait exploser, alors il avait certainement pris le risque…

_ Dans quel état est-il ?m'enquis-je livide.

Cet abruti se serait bêtement vanté si l'explosion avait tué Sherlock, non ? Il pensait visiblement que l'objectif était de l'atteindre, donc il y verrait une possibilité de bonus. Quel crétin alors… Si j'avais voulu le tuer, j'aurais eu un milliard de possibilités ! Mais je le voulais en vie… Je le voulais sain et sauf…

_ Nous l'ignorons. Il n'a pas été dégagé des décombres pour le moment.

Que faisait-il là alors ?! Son travail l'attendait ailleurs ! Je me retins de loger une balle entre ses deux yeux. La rage meurtrière ne me servirait pas dans ce cas. Il me fallait du monde de disponible, et j'avais besoin d'un intermédiaire pour donner les ordres.

_ Je veux nos meilleurs hommes sur le terrain avec des tenues de sauveteurs, exigeais-je. Et que nos meilleurs médecins se tiennent prêts. Récupère une ambulance pour le prendre en charge et l'évacuer.

_ Bien monsieur.

Moran se retira pendant que je marchais de long en large dans mon bureau. J'abandonnais assez vite cette perte de temps. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si j'allais réussir à travailler sans savoir ce qu'il en était. Je quittais mon bureau au pas de course pour aller me trouver une tenue de secouriste. Avec mes connaissances en architecture et en mathématiques, j'étais certainement la meilleure chance de survie de Sherlock. Il fallait que je me rende sur place, il fallait que je le retrouve.

[][][]

Le bâtiment était en piteux état, comme je l'avais prévu en bricolant ma bombe. Les secours s'agitaient bêtement sans estimer les dégâts faits à la structure. Evidemment qu'il y avait des experts pour évaluer la solidité du château de cartes écroulé, mais ils s'y prenaient mal.

La tenue de secouriste était lourde, et encombrante, mais nécessaire pour accéder aux ruines. Au moins personne ne me questionnait ainsi, donc je pouvais passer les cordons de sécurité. J'avais profité du temps du trajet pour visionner les enregistrements de toutes les caméras de surveillance du bâtiment avant l'explosion. Ainsi je pouvais estimer l'emplacement de Sherlock à un ou deux mètres de marge d'erreur. C'était justement dans cette zone que je filais droit. Le faux plafond s'était effondré, et l'endroit ne semblait pas intéressant, mais je savais que c'était là que nous devions creuser.

J'eus vite fait de donner les ordres –procédez avec précaution !-, et dans la minute qui suivit j'étais à genoux, déblayant frénétiquement mais doucement. Tout avait pris la couleur de la poussière avec ces gravas, mais au bout d'une poignée de minutes de travail je distinguais la forme d'un index.

_ Il est là !criais-je.

Mes hommes se resserrèrent autour de la silhouette qu'on pouvait imaginer et après un regard noir de ma part ils firent encore plus attention en soulevant les débris. Le visage de Sherlock m'apparut bientôt, couvert de sang et de poussière. Il avait pris un sérieux coup sur le crâne. Mais ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant. Il ne respirait pas…

Mon cœur battant pour deux, je me jetais sur lui pour le secouer, totalement oublieux des consignes concernant ce genre de traumatismes : surtout ne jamais bouger la colonne vertébrale quand il y a un risque. Mais entre la paralysie et la mort j'avais fait mon choix !

_ Allez, un effort Sherlock !l'exhortais-je.

Plutôt que de céder à la panique –ou à la fureur, comme mes hommes le redoutaient puisqu'ils s'étaient éloignés comme s'il ne restait plus rien à faire pour le sauver-, je vérifiais son pouls. Faible, mais oui, il y avait un pouls. Un arrêt respiratoire entrainait un arrêt cardiaque, naturellement, et ne pas oxygéner le cerveau c'était automatique provoquer une nécrose de certaines aires. Même minime, c'était un gâchis pour Sherlock.

Je me mis énergiquement à pratiquer un bouche à bouche à Sherlock. Il devait vivre ! Nous n'avions pas fini notre histoire !

_ Tu peux pas m'faire ça…, marmonnais-je entre deux expirations.

Je m'acharnais encore plus à mesure que les minutes passaient. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps, il fallait qu'il reprenne le réflexe de respirer bon sang ! Une côte, ou peut-être deux, céda sous mon zèle désespéré, mais après cette longue agonie j'eus le bonheur de le voir prendre le relai.

_ Il respire !soufflais-je soulagé.

Méfiant, je le surveillais quand même pendant les secondes suivantes, mais tout avait l'air normal. Me voyant essoufflé, Moran me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Je m'en saisissais, mais pour la verser sur le visage de Sherlock. Ma main ne fut pas un renfort inutile pour libérer sa peau du sang et de la poussière qui l'avaient asphyxiée. Sherlock était toujours inconscient, et maintenant que je pouvais évaluer la plaie pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, je comprenais pourquoi. Le coup était vraiment méchant… Il allait devoir passer un scan crânien. Impossible qu'il s'en sorte sans au moins une commotion.

_ Et maintenant ?me questionna Moran.

_ Et maintenant on rentre, énonçais-je comme une évidence.

N'était-ce pas une malédiction de travailler avec des personnes aussi lentes ? Mes mains tremblaient, seule raison pour laquelle je renonçais à porter Sherlock ou à aider à le hisser sur un brancard. Mes hommes n'avaient pas de cervelles, ils pouvaient bien utiliser leurs muscles au moins !

Je sortis penaud du site, regardant vaguement les cadavres sur mon passage, ou les victimes affolées mais bien portantes. Tout ça m'indifférait. C'était certainement de l'hypocrisie. Quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais à leur place presque, m'inquiétant pour un être cher, et maintenant je les méprisais pour la bassesse de leurs sentiments, pour la panique qu'ils exprimaient librement, mais moi j'étais presque rassuré pour Sherlock. Je l'avais retrouvé et sorti de cette ruine.

Les sirènes des ambulances hurlaient dans nos oreilles, donnant à cette scène un air encore plus chaotique. Ce n'était pas très logique quand on y pensait. Ce son attisait la panique. Mais dans un sens… Quand il fallait s'ouvrir une voie pour un petit boulot… Je regardais justement une ambulance partir. Les gens s'écartaient. Il y avait un respect culturel de l'urgence, personne ne s'amusait à la freiner… Il me fallait une ambulance… Ou du moins je voulais m'amuser à en utiliser une au moins une fois pour une mission… Et dévoiler le plan pour faire naitre chez la populace un sentiment de méfiance et de crainte permanente…

_ Vous voulez un suivi du détective ?

Moran m'interrompait dans mes pensées, si bien que j'avais du mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Habitué à ce genre de balourdises, il s'expliqua.

_ Sherlock vient de partir dans cette ambulance monsieur…

L'ambulance que j'avais regardé partir… Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions venus équipés pour tromper les secours ! Nous avions notre propre ambulance, justement pour évacuer Sherlock ! Je ne pouvais pas faire une scène, pas ici, mais des têtes allaient tomber… Beaucoup de têtes… Autant d'erreurs dans la même journée ?! Je n'allais pas tolérer ça !

_ Trouve-moi dans quel hôpital il va, sifflais-je rageusement.


	2. Chapter 2

L'hôpital fourmillait, une populace agitée courant dans tous les sens, criant… C'était un spectacle navrant, et ça contribuait à me rendre à fleur de peau. Ici une femme hurlait, hystérique, là une autre vomissait d'angoisse sur les murs avant immaculés… Je retenais mon rictus de dégoût parce que moi aussi j'étais un proche de victime aujourd'hui, un rôle qui serait parfaitement décliné puisque je n'étais pas tout à fait serein.

Approchant de l'accueil, je tentais un petit sourire, peu sincère puisque dévoré par l'inquiétude. De toute façon je restais dans le ton avec ça. L'hôtesse m'observa avec une froide compassion. Compatissante mais pas du genre à supporter les gens couineurs.

_ Bonjour, je viens à propos d'un petit problème, vraiment mineur…, l'abordais-je d'une voix éraillée.

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix. Elle était fragile et éraillée… Etais-je moi-même victime de l'angoisse ? Oui, j'avais peur que le corps de Sherlock lâche sans prévenir, mais est-ce que je faisais l'équilibriste ? Etait-ce ça de frôler la crise d'angoisse ? Est-ce que moi aussi j'allais me mettre à hurler et à vomir ?

_ Alors voilà, un patient a été transféré chez vous après l'explosion d'un bâtiment au centre-ville, me repris-je peu assuré.

_ Oui, c'est la procédure, répliqua l'infirmière à l'accueil.

La sécheresse absolue de sa voix me remit sur les rails. Ça je savais gérer. Les clients hargneux ça me connaissait. Mais je ne perdais jamais mes moyens devant eux. Il me suffisait d'imaginer que cette pauvre cruche, infirmière ici parce que son père avait des relations et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle, que son mari trompait abondamment, et qui refoulait son homosexualité –bon point pour l'amadouer-, n'était qu'une cliente, ou encore mieux : une victime à pigeonner. Je pouvais le faire, je savais le faire. Prendre un air innocent, afficher de grands yeux pleins de détresse et de larmes contenues ? Pff ! Un jeu d'enfant ! Si Sherlock était un bon acteur, je n'étais pas en reste !

_ Seulement vous êtes un hôpital aux fonds publics, surchargé et attendant nombre de victimes…, poursuivis-je doucereux. Je me suis rendu sur les lieux dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle et j'ai explicitement demandé le transfert de ce patient dans un hôpital privé, à mes frais naturellement.

_ De quel droit réclamez-vous ce transfert ?

Bon, c'était pas encore gagné mais je ne désespérais pas. J'avais encore une très bonne carte à abattre…

_ Le patient est mon époux, vous voyez… Je… Nous étions au téléphone, quand… et…, bafouillais-je avec émotion.

Je ne jouais qu'à moitié le mari angoissé. Je balbutiais exprès –j'étais capable d'être éloquent dans n'importe quelle circonstance-, mais j'avais beaucoup trop d'imagination et aucune peine à visualiser le bâtiment s'effondrer sur Sherlock. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en pensant que j'avais peut-être tué le seul homme à la hauteur, le seul homme qui en valait la peine…

_ Excusez-moi, tout ça est si choquant…, m'excusais-je en me frottant les yeux.

Je n'allais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer publiquement. Sherlock, ce fourbe, en était capable comme il l'avait montré pendant notre jeu, ou encore chez Adler. Mais j'avais quand même une réputation à préserver. Et surtout je sentais que si je poussais jusqu'à laisser couler la petite larme, après ce serait les sanglots qui débouleraient, et des authentiques. Je n'avais pas le temps de perdre mon sang-froid, pas quand il s'agissait de la vie de Sherlock, confiée à des mains trop peu expertes. J'avais des spécialistes de tous les domaines sur le pont, ils n'attendaient que leur patient !

_ Nom du patient ?me demanda l'infirmière finalement affectée.

_ William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore enregistré sous ce nom, puisqu'il était inconscient quand je l'ai vu escorté des secours.

Je zieutais son écran pour essayer de reconnaitre Sherlock dans les descriptions des patients et de leurs traumatismes. Quand je l'avais cédé à mes hommes –ces incompétents-, je n'avais pas précisé son nom, justement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit admis avec cette information. Mycroft l'aurait su trop vite. Présentement je ne disposais que de peu de temps. Si maintenant j'avais recours à son identité c'était pour pouvoir le sortir d'ici.

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ James Moriarty.

_ Vous dites être son mari mais vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille. Ecoutez monsieur, je comprends votre angoisse mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser n'importe qui…

M'attirer les foudres de cette femme me serait préjudiciable, cependant je ne pouvais pas masquer mon irritation et mon empressement. Ce que les gens ordinaires pouvaient être lents !

_ Regardez son contact d'urgence, vous verrez que c'est moi. Nous avons choisi de conserver nos noms de famille mais je n'en suis pas moins responsable de lui quand il est incapacité.

Avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde, l'infirmière consentit à convoquer le dossier médical de Sherlock, certainement plus pour me rabattre le clapet en prouvant que je mentais que pour confirmer l'information. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention aux données remplissant sa fiche. Aucune information médicale concernant Sherlock ne m'était inconnue. J'avais fait mes devoirs depuis longtemps et je me tenais à jour…

_ « Allergies », non… « Personne à contacter : James Moriarty »…

Grimace côté infirmière, jubilation interne du mien. Maintenant on allait peut-être enfin pouvoir avancer !

_ Peut-on faire le transfert maintenant ? Il est grand, il a une peau très pâle et des cheveux bouclés bruns. Il a été admis ici inconscient, avec des côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien : une grosse entaille sur le front. Il a déjà été réanimé sur les lieux, je pense que ça devrait pouvoir écarter du monde.

L'infirmière fit défiler la liste de nouveaux arrivants. Je trépignais en scannant l'écran. Elle ne lisait pas assez vite ! Moi je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas sur cette première page, il fallait passer à la suivante !

_ James Moriarty… Ce nom me dit quelque chose…, s'interrompit l'escargot pour me regarder.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être reconnu comme le seul criminel consultant du monde… Surtout que c'était ce même personnage qui détestait Sherlock Holmes et cherchait à provoquer sa mort… Mais si cette cruche n'avait pas reconnu le nom du détective, je pouvais m'immiscer dans la brèche pour la baratiner.

_ Il est paru dans les journaux. Je dirige une clinique privée dont le nom a été trainé dans la boue à cause d'un chirurgien alcoolique il y a deux ans. Inutile de vous dire que je ne m'entoure que des meilleurs à présent, et j'ai bien l'intention de laisser mon mari bénéficier des plus grands experts… Dès qu'il sera transféré…

Suffisamment convaincue, la femme se remit au travail.

[][][]

C'était une heure plus tard que je me retrouvais à attendre les conclusions de l'équipe de médecins. Tous les meilleurs dans leur catégorie. Ils avaient un étage entier dans ma tour. J'y faisais traiter mes hommes, et parfois moi-même j'y étais soigné. Le top de la technologie et des médecins étaient là.

Nous étions allés au plus pressant avec une IRM et un scanner pour évaluer les plus gros dégâts. Pas d'hémorragie interne toujours, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant Sherlock était sur son lit d'hôpital amélioré au maximum des capacités de la technologie actuelle, seul dans la chambre avec un brillant chirurgien esthétique qui recousait l'entaille sur son front. J'avais eu deux mots avec l'homme et il m'avait dit qu'il avait bon espoir d'éviter la cicatrice. C'était accessoire, mais j'étais certain que Sherlock apprécierait.

Le chef de neurologie ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour laisser sortir ses confrères après les avoir consultés. M'apercevant très vite, trépignant devant la baie vitrée qui séparait le couloir de la chambre de Sherlock, il m'invita à entrer dans son bureau.

_ Comment est-il ?attaquais-je immédiatement.

Divers scans étaient affichés sur les tableaux lumineux. Je reconnus immédiatement ceux qui appartenaient à Sherlock, à cette jolie tête bien faite. Les autres ne tenaient lieu que de comparaison.

_ Son hématome s'est un peu résorbé depuis son premier scan dans l'hôpital public. C'est presque imperceptible mais c'est encourageant donc je serais tenté de dire qu'il ne risque plus rien. Maintenant il faut attendre son réveil pour estimer les dégâts. Et je ne peux pas vous dire quand il se réveillera. Peut-être dans deux heures, peut-être dans quatre ans…

J'entendais ses non-dits. Sherlock était dans le coma. Il risquait de ne jamais s'en relever. Et je me trahissais trop, visiblement, puisqu'il se censurait par peur de me voir m'effondrer en larmes ou le jeter par la fenêtre –ou les deux. Quand il s'agissait de mes lieutenants il ne prenait pas de gants…

_ Considérant la localisation de la commotion, et la violence du traumatisme, je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à une amnésie, du moins temporaire, mais peut-être plus…

Je tombais des nus. De tous les scénarios, il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que Sherlock puisse perdre la mémoire. La mort, oui, la paralysie, oui, j'y avais aussi pensé… Mais l'amnésie ? Sherlock m'oublierait ?

_ Amnésie définitive vous voulez dire ?le poussais-je.

_ Oui, c'est le risque, confirma le neurologue.

Je le congédiais de son bureau d'un geste. Il avait fait son travail pour le moment, et il savait qu'il était tenu de rester à proximité jusqu'au rétablissement total de son patient. Il n'avait aucun besoin de me voir m'inquiéter…

Je restais encore quelques minutes dans cette pièce au silence glaçant, les yeux fixés sur les clichés. Finalement je les détachais du tableau –ces médecins, s'ils faisaient bien leur travail, en avaient forcément une copie numérique, et ils avaient l'IRM en cas d'urgence- pour les emporter avec moi dans le loft que j'avais à l'étage au-dessus. Sherlock n'était pas loin de moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter pour échapper à la crise d'angoisse. Il était juste un étage plus bas, avec ce que le monde médical avait de mieux à offrir.

Une fois les documents archivés dans le coffre-fort que je conservais pour stocker tout ce qui concernait Sherlock, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour une douche brûlante. Sous les gouttes d'eau on ne pouvait pas deviner que mes larmes coulaient aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul sur terre qu'en ce moment. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait… ?

[][][]

Londres fêtait pudiquement le changement d'année aujourd'hui, encore endeuillée par « l'attaque aux 145 morts », comme l'avait baptisée les journalistes. Moi-même je n'étais pas d'humeur à la fête. Sherlock ne montrait pas le moindre signe de vie depuis ma bêtise, et si ce n'était pas pour l'électrocardiogramme et l'encéphalogramme actifs, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort.

Je passais le voir tous les jours, et bien souvent plusieurs fois dans la journée. Parfois je lui parlais, mais le plus souvent je pressais sa main. C'était toujours sans succès. Le bougre refusait d'ouvrir les yeux… Ce soir je me sentais encore plus morose et sentimental que les autres soirs. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que Sherlock était dans le coma, et déjà je dépérissais…

Après l'avoir salué –comme s'il allait me répondre-, je refermais la baie vitrée et je tirais les rideaux derrière moi dans un semblant d'intimité. C'était artificiel, il y avait une caméra qui tournait en continu, et que moi-même je regardais le soir pour m'endormir, mais c'était le geste qui comptait ici.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'avançais du meuble sur lequel reposaient carafe, verre, mouchoirs et baume. Je pris ce dernier et je l'ouvris par automatisme. C'était une crème nourrissante pour favoriser la cicatrisation de la peau. La prescription conseillait une à deux applications par jour, mais je ne voyais pas le mal à en abuser. J'étais toujours doux dans mes gestes, comme si Sherlock risquait de grimacer douloureusement. C'était un peu notre moment à tous les deux, bien différent de nos confrontations… Mais en même temps Sherlock était inconscient, il ne pouvait pas me repousser…

Les feux d'artifices commencèrent à illuminer le ciel. Je soupirais tristement en finissant de ranger le baume. Dans la seconde qui suivit j'étais assis sur le lit, la main gauche de Sherlock entre les miennes.

_ Bonne année Sherlock…, murmurais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je l'embrassais tendrement là où je lui avais fait le plus de mal : sur la tête.

_ Nous venons de passer en 2016, il n'y a pas vingt secondes.

Mes mains tremblaient et je parlais pour lutter contre le silence. C'était ridicule d'avoir peur comme ça, mais je refusais de reculer maintenant. Sans libérer sa main, je partis fouiller dans ma poche intérieure de veste un écrin de bijoutier. Dedans il y avait un duo d'alliances, dont je glissais la plus petite à l'annulaire gauche de Sherlock. Je retins ma respiration un instant, comme si Sherlock allait se réveiller uniquement pour me frapper, me repousser, mais rien ne vint. Prévisible… Néanmoins décevant…

Je me glissais la seconde alliance au doigt. A l'intérieur de celle-ci était gravé le nom de mon amant, comme une résolution. J'étais déterminé à ne pas gâcher ma chance si Sherlock me faisait le bonheur de se réveiller. J'allais lui mettre mon cœur à ses pieds et le regarder le piétiner si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il était le seul pour moi. Personne d'autre ne pouvait rivaliser avec moi, personne d'autre ne pouvait me comprendre, personne d'autre n'était digne de mon amour. Je m'étais immiscé dans toutes les alcôves de sa vie pour le regarder et me greffer… La modification de son contact d'urgence pour l'hôpital ne datait pas d'hier ni le formulaire falsifié le jour du pacte de suicide, qui trahissait déjà mes intentions…

Si Sherlock se réveillait en pleine possession de ses moyens, l'alliance l'étonnerait et il m'obligerait à en répondre. S'il se réveillait amnésique… j'allais très certainement en profiter pour recommencer sur des bases vierges… à ma décharge je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention d'être le pire des maris. La ruse serait fourbe mais je me rattraperais sur la suite… Et s'il ne se réveillait pas… je le veillerais comme le mari que je voulais être, perdant parfois espoir mais refusant toujours de le débrancher.

_ Tu sais que la tradition c'est d'embrasser sa moitié pour les douze coups de minuit ?murmurais-je. J'imagine que ça devra attendre.

Pourquoi je chuchotais ? Parce que c'était plus intime… Ça donnait de suite un air de complicité, de secrets partagés après le couvre-feu par des gamins pas très sages… Je m'allongeais contre Sherlock, passant son bras autour de mes épaules pendant que je me lovais contre son épaule.

_ En attendant tu pourrais prendre des résolutions, hein ?

Je laissais passer un temps tout en caressant son torse par-dessus son vêtement d'hôpital. Ça faisait quand même plus naturel que parler sans interruption.

_ Une petite liste de ce qui me ferait plaisir : que tu arrêtes de te droguer –franchement, Sherlock chéri, tu fais mal à tes neurones-, que tu arrêtes de fumer –ça altère les performances sexuelles tu sais-, et que tu arrêtes de perdre ton temps avec la police –tu t'amuserais bien plus avec moi. Naturellement tu peux, au choix, n'en prendre qu'une ou les tenir toutes, précisais-je avec malice.

S'il se réveillait, acceptait mon alliance et tenait toutes ces résolutions… c'était que j'étais mort et monté au paradis… Et le paradis ? Non, pas très crédible pour moi…

_ Mais je serai intransigeant sur une seule résolution : que tu te réveilles Sherlock, repris-je plus sérieusement.

Même en espérant très fort, Sherlock n'ouvrit pas les yeux à ce moment. Scientifiquement cohérent. Moralement déprimant…

_ Je m'ennuie sans toi moi…, geignis-je.

Je jouais les enfants avec cette voix, mais j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer.

_ Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait exploser ce bâtiment sur toi… Mais ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ta revanche en roupillant indéfiniment !

Un soupir m'échappa. La frustration ne servait à rien. C'était de ma faute si Sherlock était cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il m'avait déjà fait la faveur de me revenir après son arrêt respiratoire, je ne pouvais pas en demander trop…

_ Bonne nuit Sherlock… et bonne année…

Je lui offris un dernier baiser, sur la joue cette fois, un peu plus long que ce qui était nécessaire –mais était-ce jamais trop long ?- avant de me réinstaller contre lui. Je voulais profiter de sa chaleur corporelle… juste quelques minutes… Et finalement je m'endormis dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Les semaines s'enchainèrent, sans saveur et sans couleur. Je déprimais sans Sherlock. Ma seule consolation était de voir Mycroft remuer ciel et terre pour trouver son cadet, sans succès. Et autant dire que c'était une bien maigre consolation…

Février n'était plus qu'à quelques jours, et maintenant mon 9mm m'appelait tous les jours avec le chant enchanteur d'une sirène. Mais je résistais à son appel… Je voulais attendre… encore un peu… Le pire ce serait dans quelques jours, la fête des amoureux. Quelle torture, je m'y voyais déjà… Tous ces couples bêtement épris qui se tiendraient la main dans la rue, s'embrasseraient sans gêne en public… Sottement convaincus qu'ils finiraient leur vie avec la personne qu'ils exhibaient ce soir, cette même personne qui cherchait juste un partenaire pour ne pas passer cette fête idiote seule…

Et dire que moi j'avais réellement trouvé ma moitié, et je ne pouvais pas en profiter. De dépit je risquais de poser une bombe… ou même plusieurs… S'ils avaient pleuré pour l'attentat à la veille de Noël, ils n'imaginaient même pas ce qui les attendait cette fois-ci… Cela dit… c'était à cause d'une bombe que Sherlock était cloué dans un lit d'hôpital… J'étais en désamour avec les explosifs depuis… Des incendies plutôt ? Oui ! Et quelle ironie ce serait d'éteindre les flammes de la passion par le feu !

J'étais déjà en train de déterminer quels seraient les hauts lieux romantiques à cibler quand mon portable sonna. La tentation de l'ignorer était là. Pour une fois que je trouvais quelque chose de stimulant à faire, aussi idiot que ce soit… Mais maintenant que j'avais été interrompu dans mon élan… Le message était bref, il tenait en deux phrases. L'expéditeur n'était pas enregistré, mais je reconnaissais le numéro : le message ne venait pas de loin…

« Sherlock Holmes vient de se réveiller. Examen physique parfait. »

Mon cœur manqua d'exploser dans ma poitrine, j'étais à deux doigts du malaise. Je me mis à pleurer et à rire en même temps, noyé d'émotion. M'essuyant sommairement les joues, je courrais en direction de l'ascenseur pour descendre d'un étage. La descente me parut sans fin, mais quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent je détalais, bousculant sur ce chemin que je connaissais trop bien nombre d'éminents docteurs qui n'avaient pas leur mot à dire.

Je stoppais net quand j'aperçus Sherlock dans sa chambre par la baie vitrée. Il était sur son lit, assis calmement pendant qu'il étirait ses muscles. Mon cœur chavira quand je le vis se servir de l'eau et boire sans problème. Il allait bien ! Je débarquais dans la chambre avec un sourire si grand qu'il en était douloureux.

_ Sherlock ! Je suis tellement soulagé !m'écriais-je en sautant sur le lit.

Incapable de me retenir, je pris son visage entre mes mains et j'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser flamboyant, sensuel et magique, à l'hollywoodienne. C'était ma ligne de vie, ma preuve qu'il était en vie. Juste mes lèvres contre les siennes, pressées avec beaucoup trop de force.

Quand je me reculais de sa bouche j'étais à bout de souffle et mes larmes roulaient encore librement sur mes joues. Les grands yeux de Sherlock me regardaient, exprimant toute leur vivacité, mais aussi pas mal de confusion…

_ Qui…

Le détective s'arrêta, encore secoué. Moi j'étais tellement ému d'entendre ce simple son, plus beau encore que la plus belle pièce de Bach, que je luttais contre un sanglot. Désormais je n'étais plus maitre de mes mains, qui allaient d'elles-mêmes se perdre dans les cheveux d'ébène pour les peigner, comme on le ferait pour un enfant qu'on veut apaiser.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Ce fut un peu la douche froide sur le coup, mais je me rappelais vite des prévisions du docteur : amnésie. Peut-être temporaire, peut-être pas…

_ Jim ? Jim Moriarty ?l'aidais-je.

Je lui offris un sourire tremblant en le voyant froncer les sourcils, manifestement perdu. Mes mains restèrent en contact direct avec lui, glissant d'abord sur ses joues avant de presser doucement ses mains. Sherlock était agité, je le sentais bien, mais au moins il ne me repoussait pas. C'était tout à fait inédit en situation d'éveil, et je savourais chaque seconde.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin dit que c'est normal, le rassurais-je doucereux. Amnésie temporaire suite à l'accident. Tu as pris un sale coup sur la tête, mon amour, et tu viens de passer cinq semaines dans le coma.

J'avais beau parler doucement, Sherlock avait l'air submergé par les informations. Il fallait que je lui laisse du temps. Il se réveillait tout juste d'un coma de cinq semaines suivant un traumatisme crânien. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse des roulades tout en résolvant des enquêtes. Déjà que je venais de lui sauter dessus sans prévenir…

Il fallait y aller plus lentement. Je pouvais faire ça. Ce n'était pas comme si ça m'emballait de devoir me répéter, mais pour Sherlock je venais bien le faire. J'étais responsable de son état, alors s'il fallait lui rappeler ça tous les jours pour commencer la journée, j'étais prêt. On repartait sur une base saine. J'hésitais un instant sur l'histoire que j'allais lui raconter. Je pouvais justifier l'alliance… ou je pouvais galérer à lui expliquer pourquoi il se réveillait amnésique chez son pire ennemi qui était censé vouloir le tuer…

_ Tu t'appelles Sherlock Holmes, et je suis ton mari, James Moriarty… Enfin Jim, mais rien que pour toi, rougis-je.

Ça sonnait bien ça… Ça sonnait bien mieux… Sherlock s'était détendu sensiblement. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait en confiance, mais il y avait un mieux. En même temps ça devait être angoissant de se réveiller sans connaitre son propre nom et de se découvrir un époux…

_ Mari ? Mais nous n'avons pas le même nom…, releva le détective.

_ Enfin Sherlock, tu es amnésique, pas idiot !

Ma voix avait claqué, comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement pendant nos jeux, mais je regrettais aussitôt mon emportement. Mon ton sec avait amené Sherlock à se replier sur lui-même, mentalement et physiquement. Ses mains cherchaient subtilement à échapper aux miennes et je mesurais l'ampleur de ma bêtise. Sherlock avait besoin de stabilité et de réconfort. Je devais faire l'effort de contenir mes extrêmes…

_ Pardonne-moi, Amour, tout ça a été… terriblement éprouvant pour mes nerfs…, m'excusais-je.

Je rapprochais mes lèvres des mains de Sherlock, ces mains si pâle et si talentueuses, et je les embrassais avec dévotion. Sherlock se décrispa à peine, me regardant toujours avec méfiance. Je lui offris un sourire que je voulais bienveillant, mais j'étais tellement angoissé…

_ Tu ne dors pas assez, commenta Sherlock.

Je restais quelques instants interdit. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais en même temps je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Au moins j'avais la preuve que ses facultés d'observation étaient intactes, et aussi que son réflexe de faire des déductions sur son entourage était toujours aussi bien enraciné. C'était important, parce que ça faisait partie de lui, de ce qu'il était, de _qui_ il était…

_ Je le lis sur ton visage, se justifia Sherlock inquiété par mon silence. J'ai… j'ai ce sentiment que tu n'as pas l'air aussi fatigué d'habitude…

_ Je vais beaucoup mieux dormir maintenant, lui souris-je sincèrement. Est-ce que tu veux quitter cette chambre aseptisée pour rejoindre _notre_ chambre ?

Sherlock était encore perdu, je le sentais bien. Mais il était aussi déterminé à ne pas rester dans cette chambre médicalisée, aussi confortable et luxueuse qu'elle soit. Ce besoin de quitter le soin avenant mais très zélé de l'équipe médicale que j'avais mise sur pied exclusivement pour lui, ça devait être dans sa génétique. Même amnésique, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Je tentais un sourire rassurant pour calmer Sherlock, qui n'osait pas exiger mais avait besoin de sortir d'ici. A contrecœur, je délaissais ses mains, pressant juste un instant son épaule avant de me lever. Sherlock venait de se réveiller d'un coma, donc plusieurs jours sans la moindre activité musculaire, hormis les massages de l'équipe de kiné. Le couloir était long jusqu'aux ascenseurs, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à prendre le moindre risque.

_ Je vais chercher une chaise roulante, m'expliquais-je.

Le regard noir de Sherlock m'arrêta net. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer autant de résistance… Mais c'était idiot de ma part. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était lui et personne d'autre pour moi. Déduction, indépendance, fierté… Autant de traits qui m'avaient poussé vers lui, et maintenant que Sherlock était amnésique j'allais devoir faire attention à ne rien altérer. Je ne voulais pas être un Pygmalion moderne.

_ Non, naturellement, me corrigeais-je.

Mon scepticisme était évident à en juger par l'air offusqué de mon cher détective. Il prit son air habituel de défi en agrippant, plus fort que nécessaire, la main que je lui proposais et se redressa péniblement. Ses muscles étaient encore engourdis, à n'en pas douter, mais il était trop têtu pour laisser ça l'arrêter. Dès qu'il fut debout, il eut le réflexe de passer son bras sur mes épaules et je lui rendis la politesse autour de ses hanches. Notre marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur fut lente et même trainante, mais nous progressions. Les médecins nous regardaient passer mais ils avaient la présence d'esprit de ne pas m'interpeller.

Une fois sortis de l'ascenseur, il nous restait encore à traverser le loft. Jamais auparavant je n'avais maudit l'obscénité de l'espace dont je jouissais ici. Enfin, je poussais la porte de la chambre. Cette pièce que je n'avais jamais appelée _ma_ chambre, et qui maintenant devenait _notre_ chambre.

_ Nous y sommes, souris-je.

Sherlock prit le temps de regarder en détail la pièce, et pour la première fois j'en fis de même. J'avais tendance à acheter mes immeubles sur plans, la décoration m'importait peu quand je passais mon temps à changer d'adresse au fil de mes besoins. La suite était sombre, tapissée avec un papier peint bleu roi, de sorte à pouvoir imiter la nuit noire en pleine journée pour dormir. Le mobilier en bois blanc évitait d'en faire un endroit lugubre, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à en dire. Luxueux, oui, mais pensé de sorte à être impersonnel et pratique. Ce qu'il y avait de plus personnel était dans l'immense dressing. Des costumes weestwood et des tenues pour incarner tous mes alias d'un côté, et des costumes armani, sur mesure, pour Sherlock. Evidemment que j'avais pris cette précaution sans attendre qu'il se réveille. Actuellement il portait ce qu'on faisait de mieux en pyjama, parce que j'avais refusé la blouse d'hôpital pendant son séjour en soins rapprochés.

Un bras toujours autour des reins de Sherlock, je l'accompagnais jusqu'au lit, l'asseyant doucement au bout. Je ne m'installais pas avec lui, autant pour préserver son espace vital que le mien. Je n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise avec le contact physique, même si c'était Sherlock, et je redoutais de le voir reprendre brutalement ses esprits et réaliser que je n'étais pas son mari, mais l'homme qui avait fait exploser un bâtiment sur lui, entre autres choses… Quant à Sherlock, cette petite distance ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, je le sentais déjà noyé depuis son réveil…

_ De quel côté je dors ?me questionna « mon mari ».

La question me prit de court. Un bon mari saurait ça, naturellement, mais je n'agissais comme un mari devant lui que depuis vingt minutes, évidemment que j'ignorais ce détail !

_ Au milieu, vomis-je.

Je me retins de grimacer. J'avais paniqué sur ce coup-là… Ma réponse était suspecte, même pour quelqu'un qui se réveillait d'un assez lourd traumatisme crânien, et le doute n'était plus très loin…

_ Je me blottis contre toi, donc ce n'est pas gênant.

Sherlock perdit de vue ses soupçons naissants. Mon rosissement involontaire avait plaidé en ma faveur. Il n'y avait pas détecté la honte d'un si mauvais mensonge pour un cerveau criminel de mon envergure, mais le tâtonnement timide d'un amant qui réapprenait l'intimité à son mari amnésique. Bon sang, il était vraiment temps que je m'échappe de cette pièce avant de dire une bêtise qui allait me dénoncer pour de bon !

_ Est-ce que tu as envie de quelque chose ? Quoi que ce soit, vraiment…

Le détective ne répondait pas, il ne me regardait même pas. Pour peu j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il m'ignorait, mais il était sans repères et sans souvenir de notre rivalité passée, alors je mis cette idée de côté.

_ Je vais te faire une tasse de thé et appeler un soignant pour te veiller pendant que je termine mon travail.

' _Je vais te laisser ton espace pour le moment'_. J'espérais que mes intentions étaient limpides, parce que je ne voulais surtout pas passer pour un mari trop absorbé par son travail pour réellement se soucier de sa moitié récemment blessée. Vraiment, je me faisais violence pour quitter la pièce, mais je concevais aussi qu'il serait embarrassé pour certaines demandes, et moi je me sentais submergé par sa présence, à deux doigts de pleurer ou de glousser… ou les deux en même temps. Il fallait m'accorder que je n'avais jamais été aussi longtemps en sa compagnie. Même au procès, il avait été enfermé pour outrage bien trop vite.

_ Et ce soir je nous cuisinerai un truc, et ce sera juste toi et moi…, lui promis-je en me relevant doucement.

' _Est-ce que ce sera assez d'espace ?'_ La question était muette, mais je m'en souciais réellement. Toujours pas de réponse, mais je commençais à m'y habituer. Sherlock avait besoin de silence, j'allais le lui donner. Je lui fis un dernier sourire timide avant de quitter la chambre, prenant le soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte pour qu'il ne se sente surtout pas enfermé.

Après avoir donné mes instructions, et confirmé ce que je pensais déjà auprès des soignants, je me rendis dans mon bureau. Là, je pus enfin relâcher un souffle tremblant. Mes mains étaient violemment secouées. C'étaient les nerfs qui lâchaient ça. Avoir Sherlock dans mon lit, amnésique mais une alliance au doigt… C'était beaucoup. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Le regarder derrière mon écran, ça j'avais l'habitude.

Je me morigénais. Sherlock était réveillé, et il ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles, outre son amnésie. Le plus dur était fait. Je devais juste me calmer, et tout irait mieux. Sherlock avait dit lui-même qu'il sentait un courant spécial entre nous. Je le ressentais aussi. Si je jouais là-dessus, tout irait bien. Mettre en place une routine rassurante, une vie banale, je pouvais le faire. C'était comme n'importe quel alias. Bon, en essayant de mettre un peu plus de piment dans le quotidien, parce qu'on parlait quand même de Sherlock.

Voilà. Ça c'était de bonnes résolutions. Je me forçais à respirer calmement en me répétant tout ça. Tout irait bien.

[][][]

J'étais exténué quand l'heure du dîner arriva. J'avais passé ma journée à angoisser après tout… Mais d'après les rapports réguliers que j'avais de mon personnel, tout se passait bien. Je n'avais pas de caméra dans ma chambre, donc aucun moyen de surveiller moi-même, mais tout avait l'air calme.

Je n'avais pas abattu beaucoup de boulot, donc je ne perdais rien en quittant plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller cuisiner. De mes longues heures de surveillance, j'avais appris que Sherlock appréciait tout particulièrement les pâtes carbonara quand Madame Hudson cuisinait. C'était presque imperceptible, Sherlock mangeait si peu… Mais quand il s'intéressait un peu à l'alimentation de son corps et qu'il mangeait, il avait tendance à se servir plus de pâtes carbonara que d'autres plats.

Mon travail fut rapide mais enthousiaste. Je me forçais à prendre une respiration pour avoir les mains fermes avant de saisir les assiettes. Mais même avec toute la nonchalance possible, je manquais de peu de lâcher les assiettes en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Sherlock…, expirais-je choqué.

Le détective se retourna vers moi avec de grands yeux ronds avant de regarder son travail. Le plus long mur de la chambre, celui qui faisait face au lit, était presque entièrement couvert de feuilles et d'écritures, à même le papier peint… Le mur entier était à refaire.

Sherlock n'osait plus bouger, il me regardait avec cet air de biche prise dans les fards d'une voiture, juste une seconde avant l'impact. Je me détendis en le voyant et je le rassurais d'un sourire. Ce n'était jamais qu'un peu de papier peint. Aucune importance. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de changer le papier, nous pouvions tout aussi bien empaqueter quelques vêtements et changer d'adresse.

Toujours un sourire amusé aux lèvres, je déposais les deux assiettes sur la table avant de m'avancer pour regarder sur quoi il planchait. Visiblement il avait mis la main sur les journaux de toute la semaine. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à une affaire, mais à sept différentes. Et il en avait déjà résolu quatre. J'aurais dû me vexer, mais franchement j'étais content de voir qu'il était aussi en forme, aussi… intact…

_ Nous ne sommes pas vraiment le genre de personnes qui peuvent rester la journée au lit sans rien faire, concédais-je complice.

Oh… Il y en avait une qui n'était pas de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant les détails et les avancées de Sherlock, ce qui fut mal interprété.

_ Pour le mur…

Je me désintéressais totalement de l'article pour me consacrer à Sherlock. De toute façon c'était plus amusant de le regarder faire ses déductions que d'avoir à les faire moi-même.

_ C'est sans importance, le rassurais-je.

Le détective avait encore l'air un peu gêné, mais franchement il pouvait détruire tout ce qu'il voulait, je n'allais pas m'opposer. Je lui fis un signe vers la table pour l'inviter à s'installer. Sherlock s'installa sans me regarder et mangea dans un silence religieux. Je n'osais pas l'interrompre, le questionner pour le pousser à me parler de ses trouvailles, de peur de le voir s'agacer. Non, le silence c'était bien, c'était suffisant.

Mon « mari » mangea sans manifester beaucoup d'appétit mais il vint à bout de son assiette, certainement pour me faire plaisir. Et effectivement, le geste me fit plaisir. Au début. Avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui et lui dise que non seulement il n'était pas habitué à manger autant, mais en plus il sortait du coma où il était alimenté par perfusion. Et fatidiquement Sherlock passa sa soirée aux toilettes à vomir jusqu'à plus soif, ne s'écroulant qu'une fois l'estomac vide et le corps rincé. Une bonne façon de graver à jamais dans ma mémoire que je ne devais pas profiter de la situation pour le changer, pour altérer les caractéristiques qui formaient son ADN. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. La mémoire était effacée, mais le corps résistait pour Sherlock. J'allais devoir composer avec ses défauts… dont cette alimentation malsaine qui le portait à la limite de l'anorexie…


	4. Chapter 4

Foutus russes… Ils m'avaient mis dans une humeur exécrable. Déjà que je ne voulais pas sortir de l'appartement puisque Sherlock avait besoin d'une présence –je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter ça, mais il était tellement indépendant que je voyais mais en quoi il avait besoin de moi…-, et en plus ils faisaient les difficiles, à sortir les armes pour _me_ _menacer_ , moi, James Moriarty ?! J'avais tous les grands de ce monde dans mon répertoire moi ! Quand je dégageais mon agenda pour préparer un coup magistral Mycroft tremblait dans son caleçon !

Bref, je les avais tous descendus. Pas une goutte de sang sur moi, mais le résultat était là. Demain Scotland Yard trouverait des parties de corps humains plantés çà et là comme des boutures dans les jardins publics, et la Russie verrait bientôt rentrer ses petits, du moins leurs têtes, qui seraient plantées sur des pieux pour l'exemple. Eradiquer la mafia russe et rafler tous ses mercenaires ? Un lundi ordinaire pour moi.

J'étais fatigué en sortant de l'ascenseur mais je redevins immédiatement alerte en observant la suite. Quelque chose clochait. Je le sentais au plus profond de mes tripes. Sherlock était réveillé depuis une semaine et je sentais bien que nous marchions constamment sur des œufs, l'un comme l'autre. D'habitude il y avait toujours du bruit dans la suite, parce qu'il trafiquait toujours quelque chose ! Et même quand il ne faisait pas de bêtises, quand il archivait des infos dans son palais mental, il le faisait toujours dans le salon. La raison était simple : il ne s'était toujours pas approprié la chambre. Moi non plus, mais bon…

Or il y avait bien un truc que je ne voulais pas qu'il trouve dans cette suite, et justement les placards de la cuisine étaient éventrés… J'approchais à grands pas de la scène, mais tout ce que je constatais ne faisait que confirmer mes soupçons et le détective était toujours introuvable.

_ Sherlock !hurlais-je à pleins poumons.

Je sentais la panique monter bien trop vite, mais je ne pouvais pas y céder, ce n'était pas ça qui allait aider Sherlock ! Pas de crise d'angoisse ! Pas maintenant ! Je dégainais mon téléphone pour appeler mon homme de main.

_ Moran je veux une équipe des meilleurs chirurgiens il y a cinq minutes !

Il y avait peu d'expressions que je détestais autant que celle-ci –parce qu'elle était totalement illogique !-, mais rien ne décrivait mieux l'urgence du moment. Je raccrochais abruptement, convaincu que Moran allait faire ce qu'il fallait s'il tenait vraiment à sa vie. Maintenant il fallait que je réfléchisse ! Sherlock… Sherlock n'était pas sorti, sinon mon équipe l'aurait vu. Mon téléphone recevait une alerte à chaque fois que l'ascenseur montait jusqu'à ma suite, et je n'avais rien eu. J'avais moi-même attesté de la sécurité de toutes mes adresses. Sherlock ne pouvait pas sortir autrement que par l'ascenseur, ou les escaliers cachés et fermés par un scan rétinien. Impossible donc… Il devait toujours être dans la suite, quelque part…

Frénétique, je fis le tour des pièces. Pas dans la cuisine, ni le salon, ni la chambre… J'entrais sans hésitation dans la salle de bain, et effectivement je trouvais le détective là. J'aurais pu être étonné, mais non. Il était en train d'expérimenter. La baignoire était pleine et il était accroupi devant.

_ Sherlock… ?l'appelais-je doucement.

Mon « mari » se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire, presque coupable mais surtout plein d'émerveillement.

_ Elle est magnifique…, souffla-t-il en regardant à nouveau la baignoire.

Dans la baignoire se trouvait l'arme qui m'avait fait paniquer, flottant en parfait équilibre. Sherlock aurait pu mener son expérience dans le grand évier de la cuisine, mais il y avait une véritable déférence dans son regard. Sans brusquerie et sans le moindre bruit, je m'approchais à mon tour de a baignoire et je m'accroupissais, mon épaule pressée contre celle de Sherlock.

_ C'est une triple dague, je l'ai dessinée moi-même, chuchotais-je.

Le moment était si précieux et la vue si envoutante… Je ne voulais pas ébranler ça en parlant trop fort… Et puis pourquoi le ferais-je ? La seule personne intéressante dans ce monde était tout contre moi. Avec lui le sujet était vraiment intéressant. J'avais conçu cette arme dans le métal le plus léger et le plus résistant, en faisant bien attention à l'équilibre du tout. Ça me semblait être du bon boulot, mais si Sherlock y rajoutait ses neurones on arriverait à la perfection…

_ Les dégâts qu'elle fait sont si graves qu'il faut une équipe des meilleurs chirurgiens pour avoir la moindre chance de survie.

_ En même temps ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour couper le fromage…

J'eus un rire sincère, et étonné surtout. C'était du pur sarcasme, du pur Sherlock, mais j'étais bêtement amusé. Sherlock se retourna vers moi pour me regarder avec un demi-sourire. Je fus encore plus euphorique, parce que maintenant je savais qu'il avait jeté cette remarque exprès pour me faire rire.

Notre contact visuel dura longtemps et fut très intense… très complice… Alors ça se fit tout naturellement, comme la suite logique des choses : sans lâcher Sherlock du regard, je m'avançais pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était très chaste, la chasteté même… Mais je me sentais totalement électrisé. Sherlock ne me repoussait pas, mais je me retirais tout doucement, sans trop m'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente pris au piège, je voulais lui laisser le choix. Il l'avait trop peu eu dans sa vie… J'arborais un sourire extatique quand ce fut au tour de Sherlock de venir chercher mes lèvres, me donnant une série de trois baisers, progressivement plus longs mais toujours aussi chastes. J'étais aux anges…

Quand Sherlock se recula, je ne le traquais pas. Demander plus ce serait demander trop. Ce rythme était parfait. Je ne voulais pas être trop gourmand, surtout que j'avais le sentiment que nous venions de partager un moment fort, mémorable, et que nous avions avancé dans le bon sens. Un petit geste, mais un grand pas…

Notre attention revint ensuite sur la triple dague. Évidemment aucun pays n'utilisait officiellement cette arme. Même à la guerre, elle était considérée comme quelque chose de particulièrement sale. Moi j'aimais beaucoup. C'était pour ça que j'en avais gardé une là où je vivais. En parlant de ça, il fallait que j'envoie un message pour informer Moran qu'il pouvait annuler l'ordre précédent.

_ Est-ce que je peux l'essayer ?me demanda Sherlock.

Je me mordis la langue pour retenir la réponse qui me venait naturellement. « Oui, bien sûr, j'ai une liste de personne à supprimer dans mon bureau. ». Sherlock ne savait pas comment je faisais tourner la maison. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas comment il gagnait sa vie avec l'accident. Cela dit je n'étais pas pour autant obligé de lui dire non.

_ Viens, nous avons un étage entier pour jouer…, l'invitais-je en lui tendant la main.

Sherlock fut plus qu'heureux de la saisir, et songea juste à emporter la dague avant de me suivre. Je nous dirigeais vers les laboratoires, étage donc j'avais seul l'accès par un code à neuf chiffres, que je laissais mon détective regarder. C'était là que je synthétisais mes poisons quand j'avais envie d'en utiliser. J'avais une installation similaire à chacune de mes adresses, mais celle-ci était particulièrement équipée.

Il me semblait avoir un mannequin qui imitait bien la peau et les organes quelque part… Mais en regardant Sherlock et ses yeux pétillants, je doutais que la question soit vraiment urgente. Le détective était en train de lister toutes les expériences disponibles.

Ce fut au petit matin, après une bonne vingtaine d'expériences et la conception de trois bombes différentes –une de moi et une de Sherlock dans le cadre d'une compétition amicale, et une sur laquelle nous avions collaboré pour optimiser notre production-, que nous étions partis nous coucher, encore hilares. J'allais devoir me lever dans une poignée d'heures pour respecter mes engagements, mais je me couchais avec un sourire aux lèvres et les doigts de Sherlock entrelacés avec les miens, de sa propre initiative. Ça valait tout à fait la peine de perdre quelques heures de sommeil.

[][][]

Je me réveillais en grommelant d'un cauchemar dans lequel j'étais dans un bateau au beau milieu d'une tempête. En ouvrant les yeux, je compris très vite ce qu'il se passait. Sherlock ne dormait pas, et c'était en gesticulant qu'il me donnait le mal de mer.

Un sourire endormi aux lèvres, je passais ma main dans son dos, l'immisçant sous le tee-shirt de son pyjama pour caresser sa peau. Le mouvement, bien loin de l'apaiser et de l'immobiliser, lui soutira un soupir pendant qu'il continuait de gesticuler.

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

_ Tes facultés de déductions me donnent le vertige, grogna Sherlock.

Je ne perdais pas la face devant son sarcasme. Il avait le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur, j'avais vu largement pire. J'eus même un petit rire en voyant lisant son exaspération. Roulant sur le ventre pour imiter sa position, je me blottissais contre mon compagnon de vie pour lui poser un baiser sous l'oreille.

_ Quelque chose te travaille ?l'interrogeais-je tendrement.

_ Ce serait difficile, j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs.

Je grimaçais. Lui dire que ça allait revenir c'était potentiellement lui donner de faux espoirs, et je ne pouvais pas le soutenir puisque ce serait un acte d'hypocrisie extrême. J'étais trop heureux de construire tous les jours avec lui, je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'il se rappelle d'éléments compromettant ma petite idylle.

Gémissant un peu en étirant mes membres engourdis par le sommeil, je me redressais à genoux pour aller m'installer à califourchon sur le dos de Sherlock. Il grogna pour la façon mais cessa de secouer le lit. En même temps il ne pouvait plus maintenant que mon poids l'épinglait au lit. Enfin, il aurait pu m'éjecter s'il s'en était vraiment donné la peine.

Je relevais le tee-shirt de Sherlock vite après et je l'aidais à le retirer quand il comprit mon intention. Dès l'obstacle retiré, je commençais le massage. Je n'avais pas mis d'huile, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pour habitude de me salir les mains, donc elles n'étaient pas drues, surtout que je les nourrissais tous les jours. Mais ça n'allait pas suffire. Sherlock ne bougeait plus, mais il était toujours crispé. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages dans sa tête tourner trop vite…

_ Ce n'est pas ton amnésie qui t'embête, tu as juste trop d'énergie, constatais-je.

Sherlock grogna, toujours de mauvaise humeur mais moins disposé à formuler une réplique acide pendant que je le massais. Je récompensais son bon comportement par défaut d'un baiser sur la nuque.

_ Tu n'arriveras à rien en gigotant dans le lit. Ça augmente ta fréquence cardiaque, ce qui t'éloigne du moment auquel tu t'endormiras. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de faire de la gymnastique cérébrale. Je peux te réciter le classement périodique des éléments si tu veux…

_ Par colonne, exigea Sherlock. De droite à gauche, et de bas en haut.

J'eus un sourire amusé. J'en étais tout à fait capable, ce n'était vraiment pas la mer à boire, mais si Sherlock le voulait dans ce sens c'était uniquement pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Parce qu'il était évident que c'était le sens le moins logique pour le mémoriser…

_ Par colonne, concédais-je. Et si quand j'en ai fini avec ça tu ne dors toujours pas, je peux commencer à te faire la liste des poisons extraits de plantes, avec la méthode d'extraction et les effets sur l'organisme. Si tu ne dors toujours pas quand le soleil se lèvre… eh bien nous pourrons aller en synthétiser quelques-uns au labo…

Sherlock ne fit pas un bruit pour approuver mon plan, mais il ne protesta pas non plus. Et comme on dit « Qui ne dit mot consent ». Alors je me mis à réciter. Le classement passa sans avoir l'effet d'une berceuse sur Sherlock, mais une heure plus tard il ronflait tranquillement. Pour moi la nuit était déjà finie, impossible que je me rendorme maintenant, mais je tirais une grande satisfaction à observer le détective se reposer. Lui qui ne supportait pas de n'avoir rien à faire, rien pour le stimuler… C'était ça qui l'avait poussé vers la drogue. Alors évidemment je n'étais pas peu fier de l'avoir canalisé sans y avoir recours.


End file.
